Lost With Glee Season 2 Episode 3
by glost
Summary: "A Star and A Black Hole"
1. Chapter 1

Lost With Glee Season 2 Episode 3 "A Star and A Black Hole"  
This fanfic is in no way making profit and is for entertainment purposes only. Lost and Glee belong to its creators and all thanks go to them and its employees. Any songs that were used belong to its writers and composers.

* * *

Part 1  
Rachel was on her knees in the sand under her shelter. She had a broken piece of glass leaning against her shelter wall. She was combing her hair and looked very sad.  
Finn walked in.  
Finn: You okay?  
Rachel: I'm fine.  
Finn: You sure?  
She put her brush down and turned around toward Finn.  
Rachel: We buried Sugar today Finn, I'm as good as I can be.  
Finn: I know you and Sugar were pretty close, I'm sorry.  
Rachel: Finn, I'm just tired, I'm done with losing people.  
Finn: I know Rachel, I know.  
Finn held her close as she cried.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2  
Mike and Matt were walking in the jungle collecting fire wood. Matt was ahead of Mike.  
Mike: So what are you up to today?  
Matt: I was thinking about fishing today. Maybe get some water. I don't just wanna sit around.  
Mike: Tina and I are free if you want to hang out or talk or something.  
Matt: Dude, I'm fine. Of course I cared about Sugar, but she made it very clear that she didn't me.  
Mike: I'm sorry Matt.  
Matt: Mike, like I said I'm fine, I need a quiet day today anyway. You and Tina enjoy your time together.  
Matt and Mike continued collecting firewood silently.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3  
Puck lay in the dark cavern. Bernard was on the opposite end organizing some supplies.  
Puck: Bernard right?  
Bernard: Yes.  
Puck: You know for people who seem to be on edge aren't keeping secrets from strangers.  
Bernard: Well son are you one we should be keeping secrets from?  
Puck: I'm just speaking freely.  
There was a knock on the metal door. Bernard went to open in and Michael, Jin, and Sawyer walked in along with Ana, Libby, Cindy and Eko.  
Michael: I thought you said there were twenty-three of you?  
Libby: There was.  
Jin helped Sawyer limp in.  
Bernard and Libby walked over and helped Puck up.  
Puck: Hey.  
Michael was still sad, but seeing Puck gave him a smile and everyone walked over to him.  
Sawyer seemed okay but needed a seat and took Puck's. Puck never liked Sawyer. Although they had very much in common, they were both never proud of their father. Sawyer's father lost out on a deal a while ago and took it like any pour soul would; he shot his wife and himself. Both went by a name that wasn't really theirs. Puck always thought that was his father's name not his. Sawyer was the name of the man that cheated his family. To be honest Sawyer's life is a real tragedy. He became the man he hated.  
Puck: Are you alright?  
Sawyer: I'll be fine.  
Puck: What happened? How did?  
Michael: Sawyer and I were floating out there for about a day, by the time we got to the shore Jin was tied up running to us yelling "others". Then we saw these guys. They attacked us and put us in a ditch. But then we spoke and they told us it was misunderstanding.  
Sawyer: Oh, yeah, throwing us in a hole that is a huge misunderstanding.  
Jin spoke something in Korean directing to Sawyer.  
Sawyer: Yeah, yeah, fisherman.  
Michael: What happened to you? Your arm?  
Puck: During the struggle I got Quinn off the raft and we made it to the shore by morning. Quinn and I were heading back to cam when I got shot. And then they shot Quinn. She didn't make it.  
Sawyer sighed.  
Michael: I'm so sorry Noah.  
Puck: What did they tell you?  
Sawyer: Same sob story I bet they told you.  
Puck: Do you believe them?  
Michael: well why shouldn't we? They have stewardess from the plane.  
Sawyer: What they have is a girl in an outfit.  
Puck: I've been talking with a few of them and they know some of our own.  
Michael: So did Ethan, they're clever, but what choice do we have? Whether they are on our side or not they aren't going to let us go on our own, we have to bring them back to camp.  
Puck: What about Quinn?  
Bernard: We'll help you bury her son.  
Puck looked back at the group and nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4  
-Flash Back-  
Rachel walked quickly down the hall. She had and envelope in her hand and seemed very nervous. She opened the closed choir room door and closed it quickly. She looked down at it and seemed unsure if to open it. Rachel turned around and jumped. Rory was looking at her awkwardly also trying to stay quiet.  
Rachel: Rory, what are you doing here?  
Rory: I am going to meet sugar here in a bit.  
Rachel: I'm sorry. I'm used to being the only one to come here during non-glee club hours.  
Rory: What do you got there?  
Rachel: The fate of my future career.  
Rory: Sounds important. Why are you hiding from everyone?  
Rachel: Because I'm not sure which path I wanna take yet.  
Rory: Shouldn't you make your final decision after you open that letter.  
Rachel looked down at the letter then opened it.  
Rory: What is it?  
Rory got closer to her, curious as to what the letter said.  
Rachel: Dear Miss Rachel Berry we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to the New York Academy of Dramatic Arts. I got into NYADA.  
Rachel screamed with excitement and Hugged Rory.  
Rachel: I can't believe I got in.  
Rory: What are you going to tell Finn?  
Rachel stared back down at the letter blankly.  
Rory: Ah, Rachel?  
Rachel: Finn can't know.  
Rory: Why?  
Rachel: Because I promised him we'd be together and Finn couldn't apply to anything, it was too late for him. I can't just leave him behind in Lima.  
Rory: Finn is my best friend here in America, but Rachel the best thing to do for both of you is to follow your dream. If he loved you, he'd never leave your side. Trust me Rachel or you'll never forgive him, and then that it.  
Rachel looked down at her letter and sighed.  
-End Flash Back-


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5  
Shannon and Rachel sat on the beach together primping each other.  
Shannon: You know, usually, I would rather be caught dead then be caught wearing a braid. But to be honest it is the hottest Island hair due this month.  
Rachel: I agree, next month we'll start pulling the hair back for the pony's and bring out the smudge ripped jeans line.  
Shannon and Rachel laugh as Shannon braded Rachel's hair.  
Rachel: So what did you guys do with the bottle?  
Shannon: We gave it to Sun. We left it up to her to decide what to do with it.  
Shannon continued bradding her hair.  
Shannon: What did you take out?  
Rachel: Take out of what?  
Shannon: Take out of the bottle?  
Rachel: Nothing.  
Shannon: If it was nothing why didn't you tell me?  
Rachel: Because it was personal.  
Shannon: So, is it nothing or personal?  
Rachel: Why do you want to know?  
Rachel stood.  
Rachel: Those messages are to our families. They have no importance to you.  
Shannon: I just thought we were friends we would share secrets. I guess I was wrong.  
Shannon got up and left Rachel falling on her knees to the sand watching the waves.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6  
Rachel was in her shelter crying. She was reading her note from the bottle. She stopped her tears but she still was sobbing. She checked herself in the mirror and decided to wait a bit before she go out outside with cry face.  
Kurt opened the flap and walked in.  
Kurt: Oh Rachel, I, are you alright?  
Rachel: Yeah, I'm okay.  
Kurt: why are you crying?  
Rachel: It's just you know, I miss home and Mercedes and Sugar and Rory.  
Kurt: I miss them too. I think about them every day. This club can really never get a break can it? I mean we tried for three years to win and when we finally do, we go down in plane crash. And then we start dying off one by one. It's almost a worse tragedy than Romeo and Juliet.  
Rachel: I don't even know what I would do if I lost Finn.  
Kurt: You know you'll have me okay? I promise.  
Rachel: Thanks.  
Rachel and Kurt hug.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7  
Puck, the Tailies, and the other Rafters have been traveling for a few hours. Puck decided to do the navigating since Jin couldn't communicate, Michael was preoccupied with Walt, and Sawyer passed out form blood lost 20 minutes ago. Eko helped build a sack to carry him on their shoulders, but Ana wanted nothing to do with it. She already doesn't trust them, when Michael went off to go searching for Michael alone; she decided not to let them out of her sight. They ran into a steep cliff and the honest quickest way to get around it would be to go up, and carry Sawyer. Puck questioned Libby about the other survivors she mentioned to Michael, and Ana told the whole story of how they were attacked and kid napped, and about Goodwin their spy. Puck told her about Ethan and the Hatch that they found. Puck doesn't know that its open now, And the friends and people his side lost.  
Ana: we need to go up.  
Michael: No way not with Sawyer on our backs that'll take all our strength out of us. It'll be hard on both us and him. I'm not risking his health.  
Ana: I am not going to be in this jungle t night, we are going up this cliff and keep moving toward your camp.  
Ana placed her hand on the gun she stole form Sawyer.  
Puck: Hey there is no need for that. If you think going up this thing is the best we can do than fine. But you have to put in some effort, help us and we'll all get up quicker.  
Ana: Okay.  
Ana walked over to Sawyer and lifted one side, Michael got the other as Puck and Eko started to climb. When they got a few feet higher they replaced Ana in the front.  
Eko and Jin were at top first Bernard and Libby stayed behind Michael to push as Eko and Jin helped Ana lift Sawyer. Puck wanted to help more but the group forced him into more brakes than he needed because of his arm. Everyone except for Puck and Cindy by then were at the top. Eko looked over to help a saw Puck a few feet away from him and helped him; Cindy was nowhere in sight. Libby looked down to help Cindy but couldn't find her.  
Libby: Where's Cindy?  
Ana: What?  
Libby: Oh my god they got Cindy.  
Puck: What?  
Michael: where is she?  
Ana: Cindy!  
Puck: How could she be gone?  
Bernard: Cindy!  
Libby: Cindy!  
Ana: Let's go.  
Libby: What?  
Ana: We need to go.  
Libby: But Cindy, she was right there.  
Puck: They couldn't have gotten far. We can still-  
Ana: She's gone we need to go now.  
Ana led the way as the rest grabbed a side and followed her.  
Puck looked back down and scanned the area before running to catch up with Ana and guide her.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8  
Finn was walking along the beach when he saw Rachel alone. He smiled and sat with her.  
Finn: You okay?  
Rachel: Yeah.  
She leans her head on his shoulder and they stare out into the ocean.  
Rachel: Are you?  
Finn: Yes, but I am a little bored. Maybe you want to.  
Rachel: No, I don't. That is a stupid thing to say.  
Finn: Okay it was.  
Rachel: Everyone is dying around us Finn and you want to have sex?  
Finn's eyes grew as they both stood.  
Finn: Rachel, calm down your making a scene.  
Rachel: Maybe they'll finally pay attention to us then. They have been charging around telling us what to do. Finn we are eighteen, and if we were back home we'd be in our own house right now. It's about time they start to pay attention to us because I know I, at least, have a lot to say.  
Rachel stomped away and Finn stared at her confused. Tina watched them both until Finn turned around slipped into the jungle.


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9  
Kurt was sitting at the caves playing with the water stream. He was obviously in deep thought.  
Finn: Kurt!  
Kurt snapped out of the trance the water had on him and looked at his "older" brother. Although Kurt was born a month older Finn, everyone thought Finn was older because of his height.  
Kurt: Over here.  
Finn spotted him and walked over to him. No one knew that Finn usually went to him when it came to girls, which is surprising, even to Kurt.  
Finn: I need some help. Rachel just freaked out on me for no reason at all.  
Kurt: Finn, girls don't freak out for no reason, unless, we're on our period.  
Finn: Do you think-?  
Kurt: No, Rachel and I are on the same pattern, so it's not that.  
Finn: We were kind of talking about sex.  
Kurt: Ding, Ding, Ding, we have a winner.  
Finn: But, it wasn't anything wrong, per say, she definitely over reacted.  
Kurt: Well, what else did she say?  
Finn: She talked about dead people.  
Kurt: Sixth sense?  
Finn: No like Boone and Rory and Sugar and Mercedes.  
Kurt: She took Sugar's death pretty hard, I caught her crying earlier. You should be there for her, everyone deals with death differently and she just got angry.  
Finn: Thanks Kurt.  
Kurt and Finn hug.


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10  
Rachel walked across the beach, she seemed pretty steamed. She passed by her fellow survivors who were busy doing their own chores. Tina was following her but was having a hard time keeping up. Rachel usually storms off when she is disappointed which is all the time, which means she has a lot of practice with this and has been getting faster.  
Tina: Rachel!  
Rachel surprised turned around and saw Tina catching up with her.  
Rachel: What do you want?  
Tina: I want some answers Ms. Berry. We've known each other for five years now ever since you saved me from a mob of high, junior high dropouts who wanted me to do their homework for them in order to move on to high school. What are you hiding?  
Rachel: What are you talking about?  
Tina: Cut the crap berry, I know you only get angry at random because of guilt, now unless it's something you did or something you are going to do.  
Rachel and Tina stared at each other for a bit.  
Rachel: Alright, I've been keeping this a secret from everyone except Shannon and Claire. We found the bottle.  
Tina: A bottle.  
Rachel: No, the Bottle, from the raft.  
Tina: You've been hiding the bottle?  
Rachel: Not really me, more like Sun, she buried it.  
Tina: And you're guilty because you haven't told anyone you found it.  
Rachel: that among other things.  
Tina: like?  
Rachel: Like the letter I took out of the bottle.  
Tina: Rachel, those are private letter to our families.  
Rachel: I know, that's why I only took mine. That way no one would read what was on it.  
Tina: What was on it?  
Rachel: A good idea at the time.  
Rachel and Tina stare at each other worryingly


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11  
-Flash Back-  
Rachel was sitting on the beach. She had a pice of paper on her lap and a pen.  
-Rachel's letter-  
To Mr. Berry's  
I am completely fine. And although I miss everything essential to my morning routines. I have a new found respect for such things. I miss you both terribly and with all my heart. However I need to ask a favor from you. I need you to not look for me. I'm not being crazy. I love this place, even with it's crazy indigenous people. And I don't think going home will help my life. Finn and I are doing so good here and the club is closer than ever. I know that this decision will break your heart, but I ask that you respect my decision. I will miss you both, and I love you so much.  
With Love Rachel Berry  
Rachel wiped her tears as she looked across the beach. Lauren and Puck were talking, she seemed to be lecturing him. He winked at her and she smiled until Lauren yelled at him again to pay attention. Finn was with Quinn, he seemed to be lecturing her, Artie was in a distance waiting his turn. Rachel smiled at her as Finn hugged Quinn and walked her to Artie. Rachel folded up her letter and headed for the raft.  
-End Flash Back-


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12  
Puck and Ana were still leading the group, Bernard and Libby were taking a break form carrying Sawyer. Eko had the front alone, with Michael and Jin on the back. It had been raining for a few minutes now. And the clouds created darkness. They were all tired from the long travel. Ana stopped and turned to Puck,  
Ana: Where are we?  
Puck: How in the hell should I know, I got a D in geography.  
Ana got her gun and put her face in pucks.  
Libby: Ana?!  
Michael: Leave him alone he's just a kid.  
Ana: We need to get the shore, that way we only have one side to our backs.  
Michael: No we need to get back to our camp. We have a doctor there that can help him.  
The silence started around them, other than the roar of the thunder and the splats of rain, there was no other noise. Then footsteps, no one was sure on where. They got closer. Ana shot without hesitation.  
Voice: Shannon!  
Shannon came into view, she had gunshot wound. Sayid caught her before she fell.  
Shannon: Sayid.  
Shannon put her hand to his face.  
Sayid: Shannon.  
Shannon's hand fell and Sayid hugged her body. Then looked up at Ana with Anger.


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13  
Blaine, Finn, and Rachel were all at the graves, visiting Kurt. It had been about a day since they buried Kurt and of course these three were taking it the hardest. The rain had stopped for a while now; all three of them were soaked.  
Will and Emma walked up behind them.  
Emma: You know, Mr. Schuster and I are here to talk.  
Rachel strangely was the most collected out of the three.  
Rachel: I know. We know.  
Emma handed her towels.  
Will: The last thing we want is for you to catch a cold.  
Rachel: Thank you Mr. Schue, Miss P.  
Will and Emma walked away together hand in hand.  
Rachel put a towel around Finn and Blaine and kisses them both on the cheek.  
Blaine stood: I'm gonna head back to the caves. I can't keep sitting here anymore.  
Blaine took the towel off his shoulders and began to dry his hair. Rachel sat on the soft ground and played with a blade of grass from where the jungle met the beach.  
Finn was staring at the cross they had made for his step-brother and the name they carved into the horizontal stick. He heard some sobbing.  
Finn: Rachel?  
Rachel: I'm okay; I'm just going to miss him.  
Finn pulled her close and held her.  
Finn: So am I.


	14. Chapter 14

Part 14  
Sayid made a move for Ana of course. He had no idea who she was, but even if he had a clue, like the fact that Puck, Michael, Jin, and Sawyer were there. He still wouldn't have held back.  
Michael: Sayid wait.  
Ana backed up and it was the first time Puck saw any kind of Panic in her at all. However he has yet to see fear. Michael couldn't do anything because he still had Sawyer on his shoulders. So it was up to Puck.  
Puck: Sayid!  
Puck tried to grab him but Sayid just swung at him. More of a warning, because Puck knew Sayid, and Sayid wouldn't have missed on purpose. It was enough of a distraction to get Eko involved. Eko was a big guy and probably the strongest guy Puck knows.  
Eko: Calm down.  
Sayid pushed and fought and managed to get out of Eko's grip which in turn surprised both Sayid and Eko. Puck and Michael tried to explain what was going on and heck so did Jin. But Sayid was focused on Eko, Ana, and the gun. He went straight for Ana which allowed Eko to get his arm around him again. Ana seeing the opportunity knocked him out with her gun.  
Everyone stood silent.  
Ana: Bernard, Libby, tie him up.  
Libby and Bernard both shocked couldn't move.  
Ana: Use vines from the carrier.  
Michael: we need that to get Sawyer back.  
Ana: Well he's going to have to wait.  
Eko: We can't Ana. He'll die.  
Ana: Come on, do it.  
Michael was too tired to fight. Bernard and Libby just didn't care anymore. Jin was too out of the loop to understand what was going on and Puck couldn't take his eyes off Shannon's body. Eko grabbed Sawyer, put him over his shoulder and began walking.  
Ana: Hey, where are you going?  
Eko: To get him some help.  
After Bernard and Libby tied him up to a tree, they all stood together talking. This led to the decision to abandon Ana.  
Libby: Ana please let him go.  
Sayid: She can't, she scared.  
Libby: Ana it was an accident.  
Ana: I killed someone he loved you think he'll care it was an accident.  
Libby: we can't do this anymore Ana.  
Ana: Fine, just go all of you just go.  
Michael: we are not leaving without Sayid.  
Ana: No, you are leaving without him.  
Puck: You guys go back, I'll stay here.  
Ana: Follow your friends and go back to your camp.  
Puck: And if I don't what are you going to do, shoot me?  
Ana: I think I'll give it a try. Why would you stay for him?  
Puck: I'm not just staying for him. I'm staying for her. I already left a friend behind, I'm not going o leave another.  
He sat with Shannon and looked over at Sayid who stared blankly at Puck.


	15. Chapter 15

Part 15  
Finn stood up and helped Rachel to her feet. They walked with Finn's arm around her.  
Finn: Hey Rachel.  
Rachel: Yeah.  
Finn: A couple of days ago, we kind of had a fight and I went to Kurt for some advice. And well I just want you to know I am here for you. I know that with everything that's happening you are having a hard time dealing with it.  
Rachel: It's fine, Finn. I may have over reacted that way because I have been keeping something from you. The day we wrote the letters to send to our families, I told my dads not too search for us.  
Finn: Why?  
Rachel: Because I got into NYADA, but I didn't want to go to New York without you. And I know you'd be hurt if I stayed in Lima for you. Then we just crashed here and it seemed to take away all my problems. If they never find us I never have to be away from you.  
Finn: But you'll never make your dreams come true.  
Rachel: I realized Finn that my most important dream is to be with you forever.  
Finn smiled and they kissed.  
Finn: I'm going to get us rescued and we are going to New York and you are going to go to NYADA.  
Rachel: Finn, but-  
Finn: I don't care; I want you to become a huge star. And if you don't do it for yourself, do it for me, Rachel.  
Rachel started to cry.  
Rachel: I will, I promise.


	16. Chapter 16

Part 16  
Puck stayed silent with Shannon's head on his lap the whole time while waiting with Ana for the food water and ammo she asked Michael for before they left. When she got her stuff she promised to let Sayid go. At one point Ana had the nerve to question what he was doing when he digged through Shannon's pockets in her skirt.  
Puck: Getting this.  
He held the inhaler in front of him.  
Puck: It was mine but she needed it more and she obviously doesn't anymore.  
Puck has only tried the guilt thing on his dad but if failed, as if his dad even cared. He knew that was a bad hit for Sayid but knew it was even a deeper blow on Ana. He saw the look in her eyes when she looked over at Shannon. Puck examined his inhaler and read his name on the prescription.  
After some time of Sayid and Ana sharing some words of understandment, she let him go. Ana untied him and Puck stood. He cringed from being stiff from the long travel. Sayid picked Shannon's body from the ground and Puck followed him. Ana was not far behind, she was preparing herself mentally for the anger she would receive from the camp.  
When they got to the camp it was a crazy combination of happiness and sadness. Everyone came to give Puck a hug. Sun, Hurley, Claire, Charlie, perfect strangers, heck even John Locke came by to give him a squeeze. Puck introduced himself to baby Aaron, which reminded him of his own daughter, Beth, then Quinn. That's when his friends showed up. First out of all was Matt. They were never close. Behind him was Mike, and although he had Tina, Puck didn't hold a grudge against him because he knew that Mike would treat her better than he can. Lauren couldn't keep her hands off of him. Sam showed up and gave him a big smile as Brittany and Santana together hugged him until Will and Emma showed up. Behind them was Blaine, he questioned Kurt and Will told him the news. Before he could explain his situation and Quinn Dave and Artie arrived. Puck knew he had to tell Artie. Dave and Puck tried to comfort him. Dave took over when Finn and Rachel arrived. They hugged him tight happy to see him. Last was Tina, The hugged and it was like they were one entity. She smiled softly and then went back to Mike.  
Puck(So much hasn't changed) He looked down at the grave they were filling with Shannon's body, right next to Kurt's body. (and yet it has).  
Puck stood there for a few more seconds then went back to his friends celebrating and crying.

END


End file.
